User blog:VanillaTheCat/I'll Let You Catch Me (Jetita Parody of Catch Me if You Can)
Eh I came up with this in like 5 minutes it's kinda terrible xD Well it's basically the original Catch Me if You Can (from Sonic Riders) but re-written into a Jetita thingy because I don't even-- But while, coming out of sun Get mine, coming out to stun But while, my chance is great Get mine, you are too late I'll let you catch me But while, there's no turning back Get mine, reach and always catch But while, I'll give you a clue Get mine, wonders I'll give you Take the world, there's no turning back Change the world, reach and always catch Break the world, I'll give you a clue Make the world, wonders I'll give you I'll let you catch me Jet bird, there's no turning back Sky time, reach and always catch Jet bird, I'll give you a clue Sky time, wonders I'll give you There's no turning back Reach and always catch I'll let you catch me I'll give you a clue Wonders I'll give you So I'll let you catch me We are born to dream In a world full of seeing What we can reach together Air times makes on the wind, I'd be Like life, right by Just a blur, you see One mind, too wild Stuck in divinity Hawk tail, wing, claw Heaven sent you here A speed rush tweak To a melancholy, victory Your chance stands I'll let you catch me I'll let you catch me I'll let you catch me I'll let you catch me But I'll only let you Jet bird, coming out of the sun Sky time, coming out to stun Jet bird, my chance is great Sky time, you are too late Not one near My class of heat The rule of the wind Is to never get beat (But while) Don't avoid me You're put to test Like Jet, as hawk I'll rattle your nest (Get mine) I never give up I'm alone with you Bred from a genie With love so true (But while) Jet fire hawk The sky is me All for the love I want you to give me (Get mine) Take the world, there's no turning back (there's no turning back) Change the world, reach and always catch (reach and always catch) Break the world, I'll give you a clue Make the world, wonders I'll give you (wonders I'll give you) But while, coming out of sun Get mine, coming out to stun But while, my chance is great Get mine, you are too late (But while) Chaos in our love Lifting me high above What are you going to do Nothing is all of (Get mine) You're worth the world Advanced relationship Haven't got the interest In a simple companionship (But while) You put me in the air And I'll never leave All in a shine Like a miracle weave (Get mine) I just won't stop The treasure's with me I said it before We were born to be (But while) Take the world, coming out the sun Change the world, coming out to stun Break the world, my chance is great Make the world, you are too late I'll let you catch me...! Category:Blog posts